peelfandomcom-20200213-history
15 December 1996
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1996-12-15 ; Comments *A recording of the second half of a two hour show is available, though with a gap of 10.5 minutes or so, presumably at a tape flip. A missing track in this gap is available on file 2, which contains selected dance/international tracks available on File 2. Sessions *None, a records only show. Tracklisting *Shine: Salt () Submersed # @ *Advocate: Deviant (12") Criminal Communications CRIM 002 '' # @'' *Orb: Toxygene (Edit) (CDS) Island CIDX 652 # & *''news (announced after above track)'' *Fade + Melody: Feel It (12" - Feel It / Breakdown) Fused Up FU5 # & *Receiver: ‘..And Then You Die (7 inch )’ Swarffinger Records # & *'File 1' begins at end of jingle *Voices Of Kwahn: ‘Colonist Dreamer (7 inch )’ Swarffinger Records # & :(JP: ‘And faxes pouring in. Unfortunately most of them so far turn out to be for Chris Evans.’) *Quads: ‘There Must Thousands (7 inch )’ Big Bear Records :(JP: ‘One of the very greatest records since the signing of the Treaty of Dover in 1760.’) *DJ Hyperactive: untitled (12" - Recorded In Chicago) Planet Of Drums CL07 may also have been rereleased as Planet Of Drums 07 (Chicago Drum MajorMix) by Tim Taylor & Dan Zamani and/or as a mix on DJ Connection 7) # & *Al Ferrier And His Boppin’ Billies: ‘Why Doubt My Love (7 inch)’ Goldband *Delphium: ‘Deepwoundsbleedthorns (7 inch – Breeding Bad Blood EP )’ Outside Records # & *John Doonan & John Wright: 'Gilligan’s Apples / The Prize Jig (Compilation CD-Happy To Meet, Sorry To Part: Classic Recordings Of Traditional Irish Dance Music)' (Globestyle) :(JP: 'We’re going to be talking to people next weekend as well: Snog from Bladder, Toss from the Knots, Trevor from the village shop. I'm not quite sure what we are going to talk to Trevor about. Probably some of the exciting Christmas discounts that he’s got this year.’) *Prolapse: ‘Flexed (12 inch )’ Lissy’s Records # & *Pavement: ‘Painted Soldiers (Various Artists LP – Brain Candy [Music From The Motion Picture Soundtrack] )’ Matador :(news) at 37:45 *Soundman: ‘Shatterproof (7 inch )’ Image Productions *Tshala Muana: ‘Banda Yango (CD – Mutuash )’ Sterns :File 1 pauses during above track *Jerry Van Rooyen: Little Mean Men (album - At 250 Miles Per Hour) Crippled Dick Hot Wax! CDHW026 # & : File 1 resumes during next track 47:09-50:08 *Natacha Atlas: ‘Marifnaash (2xLP – Halim )’ Nation Records & *Johnny Guitar Watson: ‘Those Lonely Lonely Nights’ (Compilation CD – Hot Just Like TNT )’ Ace Records *Adventures In Stereo: ‘There Was A Time (LP – Adventures In Stereo )’ Creeping Bent :(JP: ‘Stuart Maconie are you ready? Are you there?’) :File 1 ends :Tracks marked # available on File 2 and @ on File 3 and & on File 4 File ;Name *1) Peel Show 1996-12-15 (incomplete) *2) dat_120.mp3 *3) 1996-12-xx Peel Show LE318 *4) 1996-12-xx Peel Show LE319 ;Length *1) 01:01:43 (to 57:11) *2) 04:00:03 (02:22:30 to 03:09:49) *3) 1:32:02 (1:11:54-1:23:39) *4) 1:31:05 (to 41:26) (to 13:26, 34:41-38:26 additional to 1) ;Other *1) Many thanks to Isector. *2) Many thanks to Max-Dat. *3) Created from LE318 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel December 1996 Lee Tape 318 *4) Created from LE319 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel December 1996 Lee Tape 319 ;Available *1) Mooo *2) Mooo *3,4) Mooo Category:1996 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete) Category:Isector Category:Max-dat Tapes Category:Unknown